A Gift in a Box
by Xetton
Summary: Elsword wants to give Aisha a gift for her birthday...something special...to show that he cares...


**Eh, obligatory birthday fic for the knight and the mage. Inspired by a song...**

 **Apperance:**

 **Everyone: Base (Cause I'm lazy, picture them in whatever jobs you want if you don't like it)**

* * *

 **A Gift in a Box**

Christmas and birthdays.

Two very important occasions Elsword enjoyed, especially since the two were days apart and he shared his birthday with his girlfriend, Aisha.

Thus for this year they decided to celebrate their birthdays on Christmas eve with a their friends while spending the next day together as a couple.

It avoids the hassle of having another celebration later on and Elsword was all for it. That is until he started thinking about what kind of present he should give his girlfriend.

The night was fast approaching and he barely managed to get gifts for the rest of their friends. He was completely lost as to what to give her.

And it also didn't help that she kept voicing her expectations about it.

"Your gift better be special!"

"You better not cheap out and get me some book."

"I don't want any jewelry or flowers, it should be special!"

Thus he depressed over the matter. He needed a one special but unique gift that showed how much he loved her.

He was currently in town, having spent the whole day hunting for that special gift. The party was in a few short hours and was no step closer to finding that special something.

"Dammit! Why did she make it so hard!?" He collapsed to his knees and held his head in frustration.

A few nearby bystanders scurried away in fear.

Elsword looked up and around, knowing how pitiful he looked. It was then that he saw something across the street.

A man holding a small present in front of him, walking in the other direction.

As Elsword continued to look, he took notice of where he held the present. The man held it in front of his "hip" area.

That's when it finally clicked, the perfect gift for Aisha, the gift that showed how much he cared about her. It was a gift that would make her feel special.

Elsword got up and went to a store to buy a box.

* * *

It was now time for the party and Elsword stood nervously outside Ara's home. They had made it a tradition to hold the party at someone's house every year.

And it was then that Elsword knew he made a fatal oversight in his "gift". He was going to a party with his friends; people that were _NOT_ his girlfriend.

And his gift was meant solely for his girlfriend alone; not for anyone else's knowledge.

He gulped and turned around. He planned to sprint home and give his gift to her after the party.

He was about to start running when the front door opened and someone called out to him.

"Els!" A familiar female voice called.

Elsword turned around, seeing the girlfriend in question looking at him from the doorway.

He blushed at the sight of his beautiful mage girlfriend, and he knew that made a big mistake bringing his gift.

"Get inside, everyone is waiting."

Elsword fidgeted then turned around and walked towards the door. He would just have to make sure his gift never leaves his hands. If he could manage that, his friends would be none the wiser.

Aisha let him inside and he quickly gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She blushed and glanced towards the box he was holding. Seeing her name on the tag she looked at him and smiled.

"I hope your gift is special." She reached out and placed a hand on the box between them.

Elsword blushed at her words and the sight of his girlfriend smiling at him but he turned slightly, her hand falling away from the box.

"Y-Yeah, but only when it's Christmas." He wanted to make sure she didn't get any ideas about opening her present early for all to see.

The two stood in awkward silence until their friends called out to them.

"Hey lovebirds, join the party!" They looked to them and Elsword waved before they went to join them.

The night started out fine for Elsword. He ate dinner and traded stories with his friends, all while holding onto his present.

Most of his friends noticed his particular behavior. Aisha became suspicious about what he got her that he needed to hold it the entire time. Though no one questioned him on the matter save for one...

Ara, the host of the party, had spent hours setting everything up. Her place was finally chosen for the party and she did not want to disappoint her friends. She was the last to notice his behavior. She wondered if he was uncomfortable with leaving his gift under the tree. She wanted him to relax.

She approached him while he looking over the dessert table.

"Oh Elsword, let me get that for you." Before he could take in her words, she grabbed at the sides of the box.

He blushed and tried to step back but she wouldn't let go. He grabbed the corners of the box to hold onto it.

"No Ara, it's fine." He insisted, he was sure he could get away with holding the box all night.

"No I insist." Ara sounded more demanding. She did not want to relent. She tried pulling the box away.

"No, it's important so I need to hold on to it. Please." He was hoping being polite would make her go away. He continued to pull against her.

"I'll take care of it! You don't have to worry. " She smiled at him. She pulled harder. She was trying too hard to be a good host.

Elsword stepped back hoping to quickly pull away while Ara tried to close to distance. Unsurprisingly however, Ara tripped as she did so, falling into Elsword who also fell back.

Everyone turned and looked as the two hit the ground.

Elsword grabbed his head as it throbbed in pain. Thus he was slow to notice the draft on his...lower regions...

Ara started to come out of her daze as well. Her face rested on top of Elsword's thigh.

She heard a few gasps as her vision cleared. She thought their friends would come and help them, but they didn't.

Aisha's face slowly turned rest in embarrassment. Rena and Lu started to snicker. Raven face palmed. Eve looked at the scene, uninterested. Chung and Ciel stared dumbfounded. Elesis started to flare up in anger. Add quickly summoned his dynamos to take pictures.

Ara glanced over to see something near her face. She stared for a moment, comprehending what it was before her face turned bright red and she fainted.

* * *

The rest of the night went painfully slow for the couple. The constant teasing from all their friends as well as the beating Elsword received from his sister did not help them.

It was only natural that when the two went home after the party that Aisha would blow up.

"Stupid! I can't believe that was your gift for me!"

She had given Elsword a good slap in addition to his earlier injuries from his sister.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I never asked for a gift like that!" She hit him again.

"B-But you said you wanted something special!" He replied, trying to shield himself from further physical abuse.

She threw a pillow at him.

"Go." She pointed towards the doorway.

"W-Wha?"

"You're not sleeping here tonight after what you did!"

She huffed and turned around towards the dresser and started to take off some of her makeup.

Elsword sighed in defeat. He knew he really messed up.

He walked towards the door way before giving a glance back at his girlfriend.

It was then that something caught his eye. It was some sort of purple silk wrapped around the back of Aisha's neck and was fed underneath her clothes.

He knew most of her undergarments and he didn't recognize this one. Since he wasn't going to get "lucky" tonight, he decided to take a chance.

Elsword rushed forward with her back still turned. By the time Aisha realized it, it was too late. He had torn off her top.

She instinctively turned, her hand naturally connected to his face, sending him flying back but this only helped him view the results of his actions.

A purple silk ribbon was delicately wrapped around certain "parts" of Aisha's body. And right in the center of her chest was a tag, ' _For Elsword_ ' it read.

The recipient of the gift smirked, and the gift in question turned red in embarrassment as she tried to cover herself up.

"T-This doesn't change anything!"

Elsword got up and walked towards his "gift". Aisha backed up and (un)fortunately fell onto their bed. He smiled as he stood over her, she shivered in anticipation at what was coming.

"It's Christmas, I can open my present now."

* * *

 **Hoped you enjoyed.**

 **Little lewdish story for you guys. Enjoy your holidays.**


End file.
